Bazooka (95)
The Bazooka is a weapon in Rise of the Triad 95. Overview The Bazooka is a large missile launcher that looks somewhat similar to the real Bazooka. When the fire key is pressed, it will fire a single rocket directly where you were looking. This missile does a good amount of damage if it lands directly on someone. Enemies near where the missile exploded will take damage from the resulting explosion. Each Bazooka holds 10 rockets, which is most ammo held in any explosive weapon in the game. It is the most common explosive weapon in the game. Bazookas can be found sitting around in the open and occasionally found in secrets. The Bazooka appears in the first map in each version of ‘’Rise of the Triad 95’’. The Bazooka is often used to give you an explosive weapon that’s not too powerful but is still effective. Bazookas are occasionally held by Lighting Guards, especially in higher difficulties. When they are killed, they’ll drop their Bazooka. Their Bazookas initially have three rockets in them. The amount of rockets in a dropped enemy Bazooka depends on how many Tactics *The Bazooka is a handy weapon that stays useful throughout the game.. A single rocket will gib anything except for the Enforcer in one shot and will do a fair amount of damage to bosses. *Picking up a fresh Bazooka is a good idea if you expect to not find another explosive weapon for a while. A fresh Bazooka carries more ammo than any explosive weapon in the game, meaning the player has more firepower for long trips than they would if they carried another weapon. Other weapons, like the Flamewall, are more powerful, but carry less ammo than the Bazooka. Basically, if you miss with the Bazooka, it’ll cost you a lot less than if you missed with the powerful weapon or used it on a single weak enemy. *The Bazooka is an OK weapon to use during boss battle. Most of the other explosive weapons are much more useful because they do more damage or have more useful properties like heat-seeking. It’s fine in a pinch or when there’s nothing better. *Bazookas dropped by Lighting Guards can be useful in several ways. You can exchange your current weapon with the dropped Bazooka in order to heat up Priest Porridges without using ammo from your current weapon. It can also be used as a temporary explosive weapon until you’ve found a more powerful one. Behind the Scenes The Bazooka was in the game back when RoTT was a sequel to Wolfenstein 3D called Wolfenstein 3D Part Two: Rise of the Triad. Art that was released by 3D Realms during this stage of development shows that it had a shape similar to the final’s Bazooka, but had different textures and a different rear. The first person sprite is completely different compared to the one in the final game. Gallery File:bazooka_95.png|First person Bazooka sprite. File:rocket_95.png|Rocket fired by the Bazooka. Pre-release File:bazookaw_wolf.png|''Rise of the Triad: Wolfenstein Part Two'' Bazooka world sprite. File:bazookahud_wolf.png|''Wolfenstein: Part Two'' Bazooka HUD icon. File:origin14.gif|First person view of the Wolfenstein: Part Two Bazooka. Category:Rise of the Triad 95 weapons